I Always Knew You Wanted Me
by iLOVEPiNKK3
Summary: Logan's always had a crush on Dana. But what happens when she gets a boyfriend, one who treats her really bad? D/L ONESHOT


I Always Knew You Wanted Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Although I wish I owned Logan :D.**

Everyone was hanging out in the lounge. Zoey and Nicole were sitting in the brightly colored bean bag chairs reading the newest issue of a magazine. Chase and Michael were busy fighting each other for the remote control. Logan was sitting back on the couch, listening to his iPod. Dana and her boyfriend of one week, Jake, were sitting on another couch across from Logan. Jake had his arm around Dana while she rested her head on his shoulder. She had a dazed look on her face while she stared at the floor. She seemed to be thinking about something else, besides the story her boyfriend was telling her.

"So anyways, I steal the ball from him, dribble up the court on a fast break, and score the game winning shot," Jake was telling Dana. Logan looked up at them for a second and rolled his eyes.

_He's such an ego-case,_ thought Logan. _And that's ironic for me to think that. I mean I, Logan Reese, with an ego the size of Texas, just called Jake an ego-case. But whatever. I know the only reason I'm thinking this is because I'm jealous. There's another first: me being jealous. But of course I'm jealous of Jake; he's dating my crush, Dana. And it kills me because she doesn't deserve someone like that. Because, come on, the guy thinks he's so great and hasn't stopped talking about himself for the past twenty minutes! He's even telling her about the basketball game from last night. HELLO? She was there! She's on the team! Ugh, whatever. This is too annoying to watch. I'm leaving. _

Logan stood up and pulled his headphones out of his ears. He had to get out of there. No matter how loud he turned up the volume on his iPod, he still couldn't drown out Jake's loud, bragging voice. Logan said good-bye to his friends and started to leave. However, just as he started walking out it sounded like Jake finally stopped talking about the basketball game.

"You know, Dana," Jake said, "I really like you."

Dana was still staring at the floor when she replied, "I really like you too, Logan."

Logan froze in mid-step. Dana snapped out of her trance and looked at Jake with her hand over her mouth. Logan turned around and looked at her. As a matter of fact, the room went completely quiet, and everyone was staring at Dana and Jake. Jake ripped his arm out from around Dana, got up, and pushed past Logan out the door. Dana ran after him, keeping her eyes on the floor when she passed Logan. Logan followed them to where they stopped outside and watched them from behind a bush.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. It was just a slip of my tongue," said Dana.

"Yeah, whatever," Jake said as he turned to walk away.

"Stop!" Dana pulled his arm to turn him around. "I like _you_, Jake."

"Yeah, but not as much as you like Logan, Mr. Ego-Case!" screamed Jake. Logan clenched his hands by his sides.

"Excuse me? He's the ego-case? Compared to you he's the definition of humble!" Dana yelled. Logan smiled.

"Yeah right!" Jake screamed. "He brags about everything! His stupid father the big time movie director. All his stupid, expensive electronics. Plus, he flirts with all the girls on campus and you still like him more than you like me?!?"

"Are you kidding me? You're a way bigger ego-case than Logan!" yelled Dana. "You kept going on and on about the basketball game! I was there you idiot! I'm on your team!"

"Whatever. You're just jealous I got the game winning shot and you didn't!"

Dana rolled her eyes. "See. That's exactly why the only reason I'm going out with you is to make Logan jealous!" Dana clapped her hand over her mouth. Logan stood in shock. Jake looked like he was just punched in the stomach.

"You bitch!" Jake smacked Dana across the face. She stood there shocked, with her hand holding the check he hit. Her eyes were welling up with tears.

Logan jumped up from where he was hiding behind the bush, ran up to Jake and punched him. "Didn't anyone ever teach you that you're not supposed to hit a girl!"

Jake lunged at Logan. They were rolling around the floor fighting.

"Stop!" yelled Dana. She pushed Jake off of Logan and helped Logan off the ground. Logan was about to go back at him but Dana held him back.

"Please don't," she said.

"If you ever go anywhere near her again you're a dead man!" Logan threatened while Jake walked away. Jake just flipped him the finger and kept walking.

After a few seconds of silence, Dana said, "Let's go clean you up," to Logan who had a bleeding nose and a swollen cheek. She grabbed his hand and led him to room 101 in Butler Hall. They went in the room to find it empty. Zoey and Nicole still must've been looking at magazines in the lounge. Logan sat on Dana's single bed. She handed him a napkin to put on his nose while she gently placed an ice pack on his swollen cheek. Dana sat down next to him and Logan looked at her. Her cheek was still a little red from where she was hit.

"Why did punch him?" Dana asked. "You could have been suspended."

"But he hit you," replied Logan. After a few seconds her added, "Did you really mean what you said? That the only reason you went out with Jake was to make me jealous? Because you like me?"

Dana blushed. "Yeah."

There was a pause.

"Well it worked," Logan said. He took the napkin off his no longer bleeding nose and looked sideways at Dana. She lowered the ice pack off his face and looked at him. They leaned in slowly and their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. They pulled back and smiled at each other. Yes, Logan Reese had a genuine smile on his face, not one of his usual cocky smiles.

"I always knew you wanted me," he said.

Dana laughed and rolled her eyes. They got up and walked back down to the lounge, hand in hand.


End file.
